memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Evoran
The Evorans (also called the Evora) are a humanoid species native to the planet Evora. They are distinguished as being shorter than average in height, and tan-mottled skin with two small protrusions at the back of their head. Physiology & Culture The Evorans, on average, live to be about 60 years old (by Terran standards, roughly equivalent to Evora.) The oldest Evoran as of 2376 was 63. Some have theorized this is related to their relatively short stature. In the 2370s, Evora had a population of approximately 300 million. A standard greeting and goodbye was "Yew-cheen Chef-faw," which must be emphasized properly or it may be looked upon as a sign of disrespect. As they were still new to the galactic community, many were private people that still wanted little to do with outsiders, contributing to a popular religion on the planet, Onlith. ( ) History For centuries the planet Evora was plagued by petty civil wars, which finally came to an end around the time of the 2270s. In the early 2370s, new-Regent Cuzar focused on progressing her people instead of a more traditional and conservative political view. By 2374, her sponsorship had led to her planets first warp drive-powered spacecraft. Within a year, a Federation starship arrived at the planet to conduct first contact. This brought trouble to the planets primary religion, which said that the Evora were the only intelligent species in the galaxy, and the first species to be created. But the people soon came to terms with it, at least partially, and Regent Cuzar and group of Evoran observers were invited to a banquet aboard the Federation flagship, the , to be inducted as a Federation protectorate, though not full member. ( ) In late 2375, Regent Cuzar announced that she plans to update and revamp the planets' libraries, to begin exploring and finding their planets' history, much of which was lost in the planetary civil wars of a century prior. In early 2376, an Evora archaeological team found an unusual device buried deep below the ground in a remote part of the planet. It appeared to predate the planets' life, so they asked the Federation to send someone to investigate it, one of the planets' first contacts to the Federation. The Starfleet Corps of Engineers ship was sent, and a team quickly beamed down to the planet to meet with Regent Cuzar. Further investigation found that the unusual device was indeed alien in origin, from over 100,000 years prior by a species that the Federation had no historical accounts for. Unfortunately a religious extremist group of the Onlith staged a coup against Cuzar, and Security advisor Helanoman took planetary power, and destroyed the device before it be examined further, so as to protect their religion. But the planet suffered it's first earthquake (a word not previously existing in the Evora language) and it was soon found that the device was put there to subdue the planets dangerous tectonic plate activity. Evora turned out to be one of the most geologically unstable planets known to the Federation. The S.C.E. team soon built a replacement, and it was found that the device was part of a network across the entire planet. This information, combined with Helanomans' mishandling of public affairs during the earthquake, and some help from Captain David Gold, allowed Cuzar to regain control of the government. ( ) The first Evoran in Starfleet was named Jaron who was killed in the Reman suicide attack on Outpost 22. ( ) Technology The Evora just attained warp capability in 2374, and had few spacecraft. As of 2376, they had very little contact with the Federation, most of the population was still amazed to see a transporter process. The Federation database described them as "roughly equivalent to 22nd century Earth." They did however have particle weapons, with stun capability. The planet was covered with a road-network, which functioned to guide the planets' number of hovercraft. ( ) People * Regent Cuzar * Helanoman * Vice-Regent Ilona * Jaron * Menali * Rugan External links * Category:Evorans category:humanoid species category:races and cultures category:alpha and Beta Quadrant races and cultures category:federation races and cultures